The 83rd letter
by Mayils
Summary: C’est avec mes 82 lettres que nous deux ça a commencé, vraiment commencé. Je t’en écris une 83ème pour terminer tout ça. SPOILERS S4 ! Après que Brooke ait rompu avec Lucas...


**SPOILERS S4 ! **La rupture BL m'a tellement chamboulée, qu'il fallait que j'extériorise ça par l'écriture. Voilà donc ce que ça donne ! J'ai essayé de coller à l'émotion que véhicule Brooke (enfin Sophia plutôt) dans cette scène. Review please !_

* * *

_

_And the tears come streaming down your face,  
When you lose something you can't replace,  
When you love someone but it goes to waste,  
Could it be worse ?_

Lucas,

C'est avec mes 82 lettres que nous deux ça a commencé, _vraiment_ commencé. Je t'en écris une 83ème pour terminer tout ça.

Je reviens de chez toi. Peyton était là. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ça ne m'a pas surprise. Et je viens de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Je me suis raccrochée à nous, pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas te manquer. Alors tu as cessé de me manquer. Je ne peux plus faire ça

Je t'ai balancé tout ça et tu n'as rien dit. D'un côté je t'en suis reconnaissante. D'un autre je t'en veux. Tu m'as laissée partir. Tu m'as laissée m'éloigner de toi. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté. Parce que tu me laisses toujours. Tu me laisses pleurer. Tu me laisses être en colère contre toi. Tu me laisses tomber. Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois l'amour.

Une fois, Micro m'a demandé ce que voulaient vraiment les filles. Je lui ai répondu qu'on veut que quelqu'un veuille bien de nous. Personne ne m'a jamais voulu, Luke. Mes parents, ma famille, mes amis. Et je pensais qu'avec toi ça changerait. Mais non. Cette fois non plus ce n'était pas ça. Je voulais que tu aies besoin de moi. Comme moi j'avais besoin de toi. Et je te demande peut-être trop d'amour. Mais je pensais que tu réussirais à me le donner. Au tout début, ça en avait tout l'air. Mais tu as commencé à croire que nous deux c'était acquis. Ça ne l'était pas. Quelqu'un a dit que l'amour c'était donner sans rien attendre en retour. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pourtant j'ai essayé. Mais ça n'a pas marché. On craque tous au bout d'un moment.

Je voulais que tu te battes pour moi. Tous les jours. Avant que je quitte ta chambre, tu m'as appelée. C'était le moment pour essayer de me retenir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'aurait fait rester. Mais il existait quelque chose. Tu as dit que tu étais désolé. Ce n'était pas ça. Et j'ai claqué la porte. J'aurais aimé te fermer celle de mon cœur par la même occasion. Mais c'est impossible.

Et je ne dis pas qu'entre nous deux rien ne sera plus possible. Parce que je suis sûre que ça ne sera jamais vraiment fini. Si tu réussis à m'ouvrir complètement ton cœur. J'aimerais que tu y arrives, sincèrement, parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

J'aurais préféré ne pas parler de Peyton dans ma lettre. Mais bon. En allant dans mes favoris sur mon ordinateur, tout à l'heure, j'ai fait une fausse manipulation. Je suis tombé sur son site. La web-cam avait été rebranchée. Tu la serrais dans tes bras. Là non plus ça ne m'a pas étonnée. Quand ça va mal avec moi, tu vas la voir. Quand ça va mal avec elle, tu viens me voir. Mais j'ai plus le droit de te reprocher ça. C'est terminé nous deux. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Et je l'assume. Complètement.

Tu sais ce que je voudrais, là maintenant ? Redevenir la Brooke d'avant. Celle qui buvait et faisait la fête. Celle qui n'avait rien qui venait de toi. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Je suis enceinte. Quelque chose de toi grandit en moi. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas donné ton cœur, mais tu m'as quand même laissé quelque chose ! Excuse moi, c'est pas drôle.

Quand tu seras prêt à me le donner, entièrement, je serai là, Luke. Je te le promets. Parce qu'après tout, je t'aimerai toujours. Et si ce jour arrive, tu auras trouvé ce qu'il fallait me dire. Pas des excuses, autre chose.

Je ne vais pas t'envoyer cette lettre. Elle ne rejoindra pas les 82 autres.

Si on est fait pour être ensemble, tu n'aurais pas besoin de la lettre pour comprendre pourquoi je t'ai quitté.

En attendant, je t'aime Lucas.

Brooke.

_When you're too in love to let it go,  
If you'll never try, you'll never know,  
Just what you want_

_

* * *

_

Chanson magnifique de Coldplay, "Fix you". Je vous mets la traduction des passages, trouvée sur un site.

Début de la fic :

Et les larmes viennes couler sur ton visage  
Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer  
Quand tu aime quelqu'un mais que tu te gaspilles  
Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?

Fin de la fic :

Quand tu es trop amoureux pour tout laisser aller  
Si tu n'essayeras jamais, tu ne sauras jamais

Juste ce que tu veux

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas la **review** qui fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
